Conventional telecommunications infrastructure and systems implement Layer 1 time division multiplexing (TDM) framing, multiplexing, and mapping as well as Layer 2 data and protocol processing using a number of separate dedicated devices. Typically, these functionalities may be implemented using dozens of separate devices requiring interconnection with each other. Such implementation results in a substantial amount of redundancy, excessive and unwarranted manufacturing and operational costs as well as operational and power consumption inefficiencies.